Crazy Caddy
The Crazy Caddy was the right hand man of The Goofy Golfer and an enemy of Mighty Man in the episode Goofy Golfin. Early Life The Crazy Caddy was born and raised in Forestview City. He never knew his biological parents. He was raised by his Aunt Cat and Uncle Cade. He was told by them that his parents had been destroyed in a gold avalanche. When he was a teenager, he got a part time summer job as a caddy at the local golf course. Needing extra money, he dropped out of school and worked as a caddy full time after the summer. Over time he started to break away from reality by working as a caddy too long. Golfers started referring to him as the crazy caddy due to his constant obsession with making sure all of the golf clubs were free of dirt and spotless. Later he started to talk to himself, believing that a King Golf would emerge from the feeble golfers, and lead him and all of the amateur golfers into a new world run on the soul belief that golf is law. His mumbling about a new golf order and obsession for being a caddy soon got him fired by the local course. With no where to go the Crazy Caddy was now homeless. He walked the streets of Forestview City in hopes of meeting a great golfer in need of a caddy. Meeting Goofy Golfer In the fall of 1991, Crazy Caddy spotted the greatest golfer he had ever seen playing at the Forestview City links. This mysterious golfer played a flawless game. Crazy Caddy had to meet him and work for him. After the game he approached this amazing golfer, only to find out he was The Goofy Golfer. Fascinated by the Caddy's love of the sport, Goofy Golfer hired him to aid in world domination. The two shared many of the same beliefs regarding golf. They talked for hours about resurrecting all of the pro dead golfers and having them all play the greatest game of golf in history. They also both wanted everyone in the world to play golf and serve King Golf, which The Crazy Caddy believed was The Goofy Golfer. From this point on The Crazy Caddy would be The Goofy Golfer's caddy. Goofy Golfin In the episode Goofy Golfin, The Crazy Caddy brings The Goofy Golfer his clubs. He praises his master's work as being the best golfer in the world and for stealing Dad's soul and putting it in the Golf Ball of Truth. He is then ordered to dig up dead pro golfers so that The Goofy Golfer can resurrect them. This plan is halted however when Mighty Man shows up. The Crazy Caddy is ordered to fight Mighty Man. Death At first, during his epic fight with Mighty Man in the ditch, The Crazy Caddy seems to do well. He gets Mighty Man with his special attack, "Snow Shot" and uses his trick attack "Eagle" making Mighty Man look away. At one point he even has Mighty Man between both of his golf clubs. Unfortunately for The Crazy Caddy he is pushed by Mighty Man into snow, his one true weakness, thus killing him. Powers and Abilities The Crazy Caddy has many strong attacks. His signature move "Snow Shot" can take down a body builder who can lift over 500 pounds. His other attacks include "Head Shot" a striking heavy blow to a foes head. "Club of Death" A heavy attack that can kill even the strongest of men with a single tap. "Hole in One" a powerful light attack with a golf club that hits his foes ankle tripping them. And "Eagle" a distraction type move that when used never fails to make his enemies look away from him, giving him a clear advantage to attack them. His endurance is very low. He gets hit by Mighty Man during their battle and feels much pain by it. He is easily distracted looking back at his boss to see if he approves of his battle tactics. Weakness For an unknown reason snow is The Crazy Caddy's one true weakness. When he comes into contact with it he is destroyed. Characteristics Crazy Caddy is extremely loyal. He served Goofy Golfer all the way up until his own death. He craved approval from his idol, the greatest golfer in the entire world. To gain his respect The Crazy Caddy did everything in his power to appeal to The Goofy Golfer. He was always there for him. The Crazy Caddy is extremely crazy. No one ever knew what he would say or do. Sometimes Crazy Caddy would act childlike or confused. He was often winey when he talked.